Love IS Stupid
by Vani Jane
Summary: Chapter Three UP! Rey's dating Luna, but recently, he can't stop thinking of Meyrin! Meyrin has a big crush on Athrun Zala. But, Athrun likes Cagalli Yula Athha. But, what happens when Cagalli is falling for her own cousin, Shinn Asuka?
1. Summer Begins and Problems Arise

**A/N: **New fic! Basically humor/romance! Ah, sweet humorous love shapes! Hope you'll enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, gomen!

**Notes: **Athrun is acting weird in this chapter and may be in th future chapters. If you think I'm bashing, I'm not. I'm not bashing Meyrin here, in fact, I'm starting to like Meyrin. And also, no flames please!

"**Love IS Stupid"**

_Chapter One: Summer Begins and Problems Arise_

He hadn't known when it had started. Come to think of it, how could it have started? And why her of all women? And why him of all men? Why? How could he feel so much for one person he never really got to know? He never expected his life to turn into a maze. It had always been a clear path to him…

…But what happened? It turned to a maze that somehow only lets him run in circles. How could this kind of problem emerge during his summer break? And why this problem? Wait. Was it a problem? Yes, it was indeed a BIG problem. No one on earth would've dreamed this would be happening to him.

He's the guy with no worries, guy who gets everything right, guy who many idolize. And now, he doubts all those comments. He was worrying or may be freaking out and he wasn't right or was he wrong, he was confused.

Rey Za Burrel pounded his hand on his keyboard as he tried to straighten his thoughts out. He thought he would be able to straighten his thoughts as he updated his Friendster account. But as he typed in codes and new stuff about him on his profile page, his mind would go back to a certain red head.

"Urgh! Why is this happening to me, of all people?!" He yelled at himself then pounded a fist on the computer table, making the mouse jump.

He gritted his teeth then continued to re-do his layout. But his mind won't do him peace. Why was this red head affecting him so much? Why?

"Dammit!" He exclaimed angrily as he pounded both his hands on the keyboard. And for the first time in his easy life, he pulled his long blonde hair in frustration like a Lunamaria.

There you go, his girlfriend Lunamaria Hawke. Always friendly and bubbly. She seemed to have so much flare and energy in her, like a lit candle that would never be blown out. She had that big smile on her face for everyone and those big cute amethyst eyes he adored so much.

Then his pretty image of Luna in his head faded and was replaced with another red head. This time, the girl had longer hair and darker eyes. She had a smile that surpassed Luna's, in a way. She was a year younger than him and Luna, and he was having problems with her.

And for gosh sakes, she's Luna's younger sister, Meyrin! How could he have strong feelings for that red head? The red head he thought of as a kid, no, a baby sister! He could actually feel as if he was related to the girl! And he feels that he's having incestuous thoughts about her!

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" He yelled in a frustrated voice as he got up and roamed around his room to relax himself. But it so didn't work. He clutched his head angrily and ruffled his hair angrily as he kept murmuring strings of curses.

"Fu—" He was cut off when he heard his mobile phone ring. He walked over to his bed and got his black flip phone. There was an envelope that flashed and a chibi-fied face of Luna was grinning back at him.

He opened the message which read:

_wEr g0iN 2 da bEaCh 2m0r0w...rEmMbr? cAn U pCk mEy-mEy n i uP? cArs bUstd d m0mnt… Plzzz… Rey? Enx! Luv ya lots!_

_lUnA_

He winced at Meyrin's nickname. His thoughts just went back to her! But he immediately clicked on reply.

_Yeah, sure. No problem. Love you too_

_Rey_

After the message was sent, he flipped his phone close and tossed it back on his bed as he continued to piss the world.

Completely opposite to Rey and far away from Rey, the boarding house of Murrue Ramius was in a big hullabaloo. One of her two remaining customers was causing so much noise at that time at night.

"Athrun, calm down and lower your noise" She told them as she got down from the stairs and faced the two over excited boys. "What is going on anyway? You are mostly the quiet one and Kira's the noisy one!"

"Aunty!" Athrun grinned like a kid receiving a truck load of candy "I just received the best mail in my entire life!"

"At this time of night?" Murrue raised an eyebrow at the young lad. He was her most disciplined, most responsible and most trustworthy of customers, but now, he was far behind that. He was loud, noisy and would cause much trouble if he continued.

"You see, I was up in my room at the third floor and I was about to close my curtains when I saw something amiss!" Athrun explained then pointed his index finger at Murrue accusingly "You forgot to take the mail!"

Murrue sweat dropped since Athrun made it seem that she committed murder or something else much worse than forgetting to take out the mail.

"Luckily, I noticed that you didn't take out the mail or else, Kira would be dead by tomorrow" Athrun continued, feeling almost too proud of himself "Yes, he would be dead. See, what kind of mistake you had committed, Aunty? But, like I said, luckily, that I noticed it and went down to check the mail."

"And when I had gotten in to place them on that table over there" Athrun pointed a table meters away from him and Murrue that had many envelopes on top of it "I noticed this letter" Athrun showed a white envelope that was sandwiched between his left index finger and middle finger.

"Um, Athrun, it's not yet opened" Murrue told him with a smile "How could you possibly know that this letter would mean Kira's death tomorrow?"

"Because, Aunty" Athrun snickered as if he cracked an invincible code or something "This letter smells like strawberries!" Athrun thrust the letter to Murrue's face for her to sniff the letter, but pulled it back a second later. "And we know that strawberries means, yes, that's right! It means Cagalli Yula Athha is coming!"

"Kira's kid sister?"

Athrun gasped almost too dramatically "She is not a kid! She is in fact, two years younger than Kira and I! She's going to be sophomore this coming school year—and she's coming here, I can tell. The envelope itself sends waves of hate for Kira Yamato! She is coming! I can tell! Even without opening the envelope and reading the letter! Yes, she is coming!"

"Um, why don't you get some sleep, Athrun?" Murrue suggested, and feared that may be Athrun was taking drugs or something. "Get some rest"

"But-But-But!" Athrun protested as Murrue dragged him by the ear to his room.

"And stay quiet" Murrue added as she opened the door to his room "You're going to get me into big trouble if you don't" Then she threw Athrun in his room and closed his door "Kids these days!"

At another house in ORB, the Hawke siblings were getting ready for their fun at the beach the following day. With Luna preparing the food for tomorrow and basically, everything else. While Meyrin was in panic-mode.

"Oh, just quit it, Meyrin" Luna told her sisters as she took the lid off a big empty plastic container "It's not as if you'll see him there. In fact, he's a Junior—turning Senior! And you're hanging out with me, Rey, Shinn and Stellar. We didn't invite Kira or Athrun along"

"But, sis!" Meyrin gasped as she ran to the kitchen with a skirt on one hand and a pair of jeans on the other "Fate can lead to many things!"

"What?"

"I just can't—what if he would be there? Huh? What're you going to do about that? Hmm?!"

"Well, for starters, I'd say, 'Athrun-sempai, it's so nice to see you here! Why don't you join us for a picnic?'"

"See! You'd invite him and what if I don't wear the right thing to impress him?! How then, tell me, sis! How then will I have a chance of impressing him?!"

"Meyrin, you're going loco over one guy. Honestly, there are TONS more fish out in the sea"

"Well, you've got Rey! You're like, lucky! And, Athrun isn't a fish!"

"Pleas, Meyrin. Don't get literal with me now… You're acting like a… like a… Um… like… a… DORK!"

"WHAT?! Lunamaria Hawke! How dare you call your own sister a dork!"

"It's true anyway, with the way your acting—it's not as if Athrun cares about how people look. He's a practical guy, he doesn't look at the outside, but"—Luna went beside Meyrin and poked her on the chest—"on the inside is what he looks at"

"I'm not taking my chances!" Meyrin said flatly and stomped out to her room.

"Oh, geez" Luna sighed and just continued with what she was doing "When you try to help, she ignores you. And when she needs help, you don't have things to say… Sheesh… What's wrong with her?!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Isn't it funny? Why don't you tell me your answer by clicking on that purple button down there? Hmm? Btw, **seven reviews **for an update.

Oh, I almost forgot! Athrun and Murrue aren't related, he and Kira just call him that because she wants them to. I got that stuff from The Wallflower/Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge/Perfect Girl Evolution. And the Athrun acting weird stuff? Well, I sort of derived it from Tamaki Souh's craziness from Ouran high School Host Club—the anime I am currently obsessing again! Ah… Beautiful bishies!

Another thing, I might place a fic about one of the girls (it will most likely be Cagalli, again) will spend two months at some place with four to six guys—guess where I got that idea, hehehe! Also, I plan to write two more other fics. One about Shinn and Stellar, while the other one is about Shinn and Luna. Though, I'm not sure with the Shinn and Luna thing.

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Backfire!_**, **_Deadly Love_**, **_Don't Leave Me_** **_Alone_**, **_Falling_**, **_I Love You_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Lies in Love_**, **_Loved_**, **_Maybe_**, **_Moodulator_**, **_Mushrooms_**, **_Only_** **_Friends_**, **_Sick_** **_Day_**, **_Snowflake_**, **_The_** **_Truth_**, **_Valentine_**, **_Vampires_**, and **_Waiting_**.


	2. When You Get What You Want

**A/N: **Here's the update since I finally got seven reviews for this fic! ; Even if it did take a bit of a while. Thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, gomen!

**Notes: **If you think I'm bashing, I'm not. I'm not bashing Meyrin here, in fact, I'm starting to like Meyrin. And also, no flames please!

"**Love IS Stupid"**

_Chapter Two: When You Get What You Want..._

"Meyrin, wake up!" Luna yelled from the kitchen. Lucky for her their parents weren't around to scold her for being so loud in the morning. "Mey-rin! Wake up! MEYRIN! WAKE UP!!! GET YOUR BUTT HERE!"

Luna sighed after her umpteenth try. She closed her eyes to think as her index finger was tapping on her lips, "Ah! I got it!" She snapped her fingers together. "Meyrin!" She called once more, this time with a smirk "Athrun's at the door! Should I answer it?"

And in less than a second, she heard a loud bump from her sister's room. Then sounds of fast footsteps, then she saw Meyrin dash past her to the door, tying up her pigtails in her underwear and spaghetti shirt.

Meyrin opened the door, forgetting what she wore but placed a big grin on her face "Good mor—What?!" She slammed the door shut and stomped over to her sister.

"How could you trick me!" Meyrin yelled at Luna as she pointed her index finger at her accusingly. "I really thought Athrun was at th door! Did you know that you pulled me out of a wonderfully perfect dream?!"

"Dreams are always perfect, Meyrin" Luna replied with a sigh as she heated some of the food they were bringing "Anyway, get ready since Rey would be here any minute"

"What time is it anyway?"

"It's already six thirty—and you very well know that the beach is four hours away." Luna sighed "We have to get there early, you know. Rey and Shinn are going to grill us lunch"

"Ah… Why is the nearest beach resort four hours away anyway…" Meyrin whined as she went to her room "It was a great dream too"

**xxxx**

And like Luna, another early bird woke up being loud and annoyingly noisy… at least to Murrue.

Athrun was up by six and it took him thirty minutes to take a good bath. When he got out of the bathroom, all the hot water was gone and he smelled like a garden. He walked on the hall wearing only his light blue bathrobe with a yellow towel on his head, letting him towel dry his hair.

"La… la… la… la…" He sang as he walked to his room with a grin.

"Athrun Zala, why are you awake so early in the morning?" Murrue asked as she got out from her room and saw Athrun.

"Secret" Athrun replied playfully then laughed to himself lightly.

Murrue rolled her eyes and smacked her hand on her forehead "Fine, do whatever you want—Just don't be noisy. It's still…" Murrue checked her watch "It's still 6:36. Many people are still resting"

"All right" Athrun replied and went in his room.

"I should've just went into the baking business but no… I just had to have a fetish over big houses and being a landlady!" Murrue told herself as she went back in her room.

Athrun got dressed and finished a few minutes later. Then he went down the kitchen and made a few snacks. He placed them in a small container and brought them in his car. Once then after, he left.

**xxxx**

A loud honk was heard from the outside of the Hawke household…

"Meyrin, Rey's here" Luna called as she opened th front door "Get down here now!"

"Coming! Coming!" Meyrin replied from in her room "I just have to choose which swim attire I would bring—Ehh! No, I can't take this! It won't match my hair! Ah! This one's perfect! It matches my hair!"

Then Meyrin got up from the pile of swim wear and ran to the front door where Luna was waiting for her.

"Sorry, sis" Meyrin apologized and stepped out the house.

"You could've prepared the night before" Luna told her sister as she locked the house "But then, at least, it didn't take you an hour. Let's go"

"Okay!" Meyrin smiled and followed her sister to Rey's car.

Meyrin waved at Rey "Good morning, Rey!"

"Morning, Meyrin" Rey replied then slowly his thoughts crept back to his mind and he fought it away immediately as Luna sat beside him in the front. He gave her a peck on the cheek "Are we ready to go?"

"Uh-huh!" Luna beamed at him "We're going to met Shinn and Stellar there, right?"

"That's right" Rey said with a small nod "We'll go quick, so we'll get there before Shinn and Stellar do."

"Hey, sis, did you bring the volley ball?" Meyrin asked and popped her head between Rey and Luna's.

Meyrin's innocent and childish act got Rey nervous and back to his thoughts. How could he feel that way for his future-sister-in-law—that is, if ever he would marry Luna. But it was what he had planned, now, he's just plain confused!

What is wrong with me? He asked himself mentally as he started to drive to th beach resort. And restraining himself from slapping his face. Instead, he tried listening to the two girls with him.

"I did" Luna replied with a teasing smile and poked her sister on the nose "And I'm going to win"

"That's not for certain" Meyrin pouted "I'll be sure to beat you, just you wait!"

"We'll see, Mey"

**xxxx**

Three hours later, Athrun arrived at the Artemis Airport. He parked his car near the exit and got out. He placed on his pair of sunglasses and went to the waiting area to await her arrival.

As he waited, there were many girls who stared at him and giggled afterwards. He paid no attention to them, or else they would gossip even more. He hated going out alone, he'd be the center of attention to the girls! And he'd get into fights with other guys because of that. He led a wonderful life, yeah right!

Soon, he heard someone call his name. He looked around, looking for that someone who called his name. Then he saw her, his sunglasses slipped down to expose his bright emerald green eyes.

"Ca-Cagalli!" He called back and waved at the blond who waved back at him with a smile.

"Athrun!" She repeated and walked towards him as she pulled her HUGE stroller. She had another traveling shoulder bag that was hanging on her shoulder and another big bag she held with her free hand!

And that was when Athrun noticed the very big difference about her.

Her hair was longer now and it made her look girly. Now, no one would be able to mistake her for a boy. She was wearing a blue denim skirt, it wasn't long too! It was just a few inches above her knee. She wore a lime green spaghetti shirt under her white long-sleeve that only cut under her chest. She also wore brown boots—that didn't look like it came out from her closet, but from a girl like Lacus' closet!

Now, Athrun concluded as he continued to watch her, no one will ever be able to call her a tomboyish kid.

That girl walking towards him—in other words, Cagalli—has transformed from 'that-boyish kid' to a 'that-girl-took-my-heart woman'.

"Huh?" Cagalli blinked as she was standing beside Athrun and snapping him out of his weird conclusions "Where's Kira?"

"Oh, Kira couldn't make it" Athrun lied, he didn't even show the letter to Kira. "He was still sleeping."

"I see" Cagalli replied "Have you been waiting long?"

"No, I just arrived, in fact—Uh, let me help you, there" Then he got all her bags and walked with her to his car. "How was your flight?"

"Uneventful. And I am just full of energy now!"

They reached his car and he placed her bags in the trunk. "Now, Kira's gonna have a problem with that" And Aunty too, he thought.

"But," She raised an index finger to him then winked "If I find a way to waste all my energy then, he won't have a problem"

"You have a point, as always" Athrun joked and laughed a little then he placed a hand on her head "I know a beach resort an hour away from here—and I also brought sandwiches we could eat there"

"Really?" Cagalli beamed at him "It's been a long time since I've been swimming! Athrun, you're the best!"

Then Cagalli gave Athrun a tight embrace and went in the car. Athrun stood there amazed that she gave him a hug! She never showed affection before, and if she did, she'd have to struggle.

"Cute…" He murmured breathlessly as he got in the car. Then started for the Lohengrin Beach Resort.

**xxxx**

Rey, Luna and Meyrin got out from Rey's car and went out to pick a cottage they would stay in. Rey left Meyrin and Luna to do the choosing, anywhere would be fine with him.

They chose a cottage near the ocean and they started setting things up. A few minutes later, Shinn and Stellar arrived. The girls prepared everything on the cottage while the boys prepared the coal the needed to use to grill the fish.

"Oh my, it seems we over packed the food" Stellar told Luna and Meyrin "There's too much!"

"Don't worry, Stel" Meyrin told her "We eat then we play, then we eat, then we play some more. Besides, it's summer"

"For once, Stellar, Meyrin's right" Luna added "W eat now, then we play or swim, whichever, then we eat again. That way we'd be sure to finish all the food before going home"

"Okay"

"Should we start now, Shinn?" Rey asked Shinn.

"Sure, it's fine with me" Shinn replied and threw his phone in his bag. "Where's that fish?"

"Make sure you don't get that much burnt" Stellar reminded "It can cause cancer, you know"

"Uh-huh, whatever you say, Stel" Shinn said, without even hearing a word she said and just got the raw fish from one of the containers and went with Rey away from the cottage.

"How did I ever fall for him anyway?" Stellar sighed as asked herself aloud.

"Uh, that's because he fulfilled your dream way of being asked out on a date" Luna and Meyrin chorused "It's very surprising how that boy managed to snag your heart"

"It's true" Stellar nodded.

"Let's play a bit of volleyball while the boys are making lunch" Meyrin suggested and tossed the ball to Stellar who caught it.

"Let's go!" Stellar cheered and they went to the net and played volleyball.

"I suppose we're not allowed to join them" Rey joked as he saw the expression Shinn wore on his face.

"Those-Those—"

"Girls" Rey suggested as he got one of the raw fish.

"—Girls! I can't believe they made us their slaves!"

"It's not their fault—_you _wanted to show off your grilling skills—if there are such things" Rey told him then slapped the fish on Shinn's face and laughed "Don't just stand there, grill boy, and start showing your _skills_"

"Hey!" Shinn glared at Rey for a moment then grabbed the fish from his hands and started grilling "I can't believe they're having fun while we cook"

Rey sighed, now the show-off was whining. Great.

A few minutes later, the food was ready and the girls went back to the cottage to eat. Shinn placed the last fish on the table with a cocky grin.

"And there, Ladies, is the Asuka-style grilled fish!" He boasted. Then made a mental note to teach his successors the Asuka-style grill fish.

"Whatever" Meyrin told him and stuck her tongue out. "There's no such thing"

"Of course there is!" Shinn argued back "It's a family style! Taste it and you will be awed! It tastes just heavenly!" Then he made another mental note to perfect his skill.

Rey sighed "Just shut-up and eat, Shinn. You're really loud"

"And you didn't even bother to help me grill!" Shinn pointed Rey accusingly.

"Because you said you'd do everything, so I watched. Anyway, let's just eat"

"Rey's right, Shinn!" Stellar grinned and took a bite off his fish "Hey, it tastes good! Never knew you were good in the ways of cooking, Shinn!"

"Yeah!" Luna agreed "Since Kira's bad, too—he can't even fry eggs!"

The girls laughed at that.

"Let alone use a microwave" Meyrin added and a new wave of laughter erupted, this time Rey joined in.

"Uh-huh!" Stellar nodded "I mean, even Kira's sister, Cagalli, is bad in the kitchen! She blew up the oven!"

And that got Shinn laughing maniacally "That tomboy's never gonna learn I tell you!" This was Shinn's paradise. Hanging out with friends, spending time with Stellar and being able to backbite his younger cousin without getting hurt was the best!

"Geez, Shinn… Don't you think you're being mean?" Meyrin asked as she took more of Shinn's fish.

"I agree… Cagalli is capable of learning how to cook—you even managed to cook!" Stellar said and got their friends laughing.

"That's low! God, that's low!" Rey laughed.

**xxxx**

Athrun and Cagalli just arrived at the Lohengrin Beach Resort. Athrun went to the counter first while Cagalli went to choose one of the cottages. Soon, Athrun followed her with the sandwiches he brought.

"I'm amazed how this beach resort's big!" Cagalli told Athrun, she was now only in her spaghetti shirt and Athrun just CAN'T stop staring at her. "It's so peaceful here! Let's bring Kira here next time! And if Lacus comes to visit, her too! I'm sure Kira would love it!"

"Okay" Athrun laughed. Okay, so the boyish kid had turned into a 'girlish-kid-that-took-my-heart'. "I ordered some stuff—that okay?"

"'kay"

**xxxx**

By now, Rey was alone in the cottage. Finally, he wanted this time alone for so long. He had to gather his thoughts, settle them, unwind them until he fully understood them.

Shinn went to play volleyball with the girls since he wanted to show off his skills again. He was teamed up with Stellar against the Hawke sisters. As they played, Shinn continued to backbite his cousin and Stellar would always contradict him.

Rey closed his eyes in deep thought. But he would end up with Meyrin's face plastered on his head. Then memories of her smiles, her laughs, her cute pouts and more! He tried snapping out at first, but got caught up in his thoughts.

Then his eyes shot open and his head shot up when he heard Meyrin yell. Panic surged within him, making him stand up and run to her, to Meyrin.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: **Next chapter would come when I get seven reviews… Again. I already wrote this fic until chapter four and I'm working on chapter five on my free time. Though, in three days, I would be leaving the city which means NO INTERNET. Hehehe… Newei, I'll update when I get back. And I might not be updating that much because school is less than a week away! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Ah, well… It was fun while it lasted.

Please also read and review my other fics: _**Baby Bare Chest**_, _**Backfire!**_, _**Cagalli's Birthday Present**_, _**Caught**_, _**Deadly Love**_, _**Don't Leave Me Alone**_, _**Falling**_, **_French Bread_**, _**He Dares To Cheat**_, _**I Love You**_, _**Jokes and Harmony**_, _**Kira Knows**_, _**Lies in Love**_, _**Love IS Stupid**_, _**Loved**_, _**Maybe**_, _**Moodulator**_, _**Mother's Rival**_, _**Mushrooms**_, _**Mushrooms Strike Back!**_, _**Never Follow These Two Couples**_, _**Only Friends**_, _**Sick Day**_, _**Snowflake**_, _**The Truth**_, _**Valentine**_, _**Vampires**_, _**Waiting**_ and _**Zala's Witch**_.


	3. There's A Price To Pay!

**A/N: **Update after… three years? So, guys, as I said, it's _NOT DEAD_. It's just on a long hiatus.

**Disclaimer: **Even after three years, I still don't own it!

**Notes: ****READ BEFORE READING THE FIC****.**

1. If you think I'm bashing, I'm not. I'm not bashing Meyrin here, in fact, I like Meyrin.

2. This is purely unedited from the three years ago or so file that I've finally been able to revive. w I am butchering the Englis h language!

3. Got any questions? Go and ask them at my wordpress blog/site/whatever (link at the profile) 'coz I check that place like, almost every day.

4. Please don't forget to review or read my other Gundam SEED/Destiny fanfiction! **Professional criticism** is highly _appreciated_ but **flames** _aren't_.

"**Love IS Stupid"**

_Chapter Three: …There's A Price To Pay!_

Rey closed his eyes in deep thought. But he would end up with Meyrin's face plastered on his head. Then memories of her smiles, her laughs, her cute pouts and more! He tried to snap out of it at first, but got caught up in his thoughts.

Then his eyes shot open and his head shot up when he heard Meyrin yell. Panic surged within him, making him stand up and run to her, to Meyrin.

Meyrin, he thought with fear of something rally bad happening to her. It wasn't Luna in his mind, it was the other bubbly red-head he thought of as a sister.

"Ahhh!" Meyrin yelled as she shut her eyes tight.

"Meyrin, it was nothing!" Luna told her in that older sister voice "There wasn't a thing! Understood?"

And that's when Rey arrived with a terrified look. "What happened? I heard a yell and all"

"Oh, Meyrin claims she saw a worm" Stellar told Rey, making him sigh in relief that it was just a worm and nothing else. Then she faced Meyrin "If it was a worm, it's gone. Besides, it's heaps smaller than you, you can just smack it away with your hand or kick it away with your foot"

"But that's gross!" Meyrin replied with teary eyes "And I know what I saw! It was a stupid fat red worm! It was half a foot long, I tell you! And it was swimming over there! I'm not going into the water! It's too gross!"

"It was only a worm" Shinn added "It won't kill you. Besides, we're playing volley ball now. The water is like a few meters away. Only crabs here and no worms"

"It'll be alright, Mey" Rey assured her "You won't have to go in the water if there are worms. You'll just sit on the sand eating the fish Shinn made"

"And I won't" Meyrin said in a that's-it voice "Never again will I run to the salty seas!"

"Oh, cut it off" Luna laughed and threw the ball at her "Let's play ball!"

"Sure!" Meyrin smiled again and it gave a warm feeling in Rey's chest. Meyrin faced Rey with a smile "Wanna join, Rey? You'll be teaming with us"

"Okay" Rey nodded and played along with Meyrin and Luna against Shinn and Stellar.

Athrun and Cagalli were enjoying a small but cheery lunch together. Athrun ordered more food from the restaurant and drinks. Then he and Cagalli ate his sandwiches as they waited for the food.

"Let's take a walk" Cagalli told him "I wanna get all this energy out—by the time we get back, I'd be snoozing in my room!"

"Do that and Aunty will be more than happy to have you always" Athrun joked "She'd be happy that on of her customers are quiet"

Cagalli laughed "You and Kira aren't?"

"Recently… No" Athrun answered honestly "Why don't we go take that walk?"

"Sure" Cagalli got up from her seat and out the small cottage. Then she walked side by side with Athrun.

"Say," She said as she faced the ocean "Can we take a swim?"

"What?" Athrun asked in shock. He hadn't planned a swim! He was going to die!

"I have three pairs of swim suits in th car" Cagalli told him showing him three fingers "One way of getting rid of the energy. Please?" She batted her eyelashes like how she always did when she wanted extra allowance from her older relatives.

Athrun tried not to give in, he really did. He tried ignoring her pout and her batting lashes, but she just looked so freaking adorable that he could NOT say no. It was the end of him when he said "Alright. Let's get back to the car"

"Yey!" Cagalli cheered "Athrun, you're the best! I'll race you to the car!"

"Fine, fine" Athrun saw her dart off to the car and realized what she said, that he said "Cagalli, wait! If you're going to trip—someone might see your—"

Too late. She already did. He had seen. He could die in peace now.

It was silk black, and he so felt blood rush to his head. Yup, he could die any moment now and not regret it. Kinky, he thought and felt the juices stirring. Then the next thought was if her bra was a pair to the panties.

Athrun felt like slapping himself for thinking that! He would've if he wasn't a gentleman—okay, if his gentleman side didn't surface. He quickly went to her side, forgetting about the silk panties and the bra stuff and helped her up.

"You ok?" He asked her worriedly as she dusted the sand off her skirt and shirt.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Cagalli muttered then faced him "I won't die!"

But I would, Athrun thought, from seeing your black underwear.

He noticed some sand on the side of her skirt and in instinct—or whatever you call it—he dusted it off. "There's some sand here"

"Oh, thanks" Cagalli replied casually.

Then Athrun noticed where his hand was touching and almost feeling, he quickly pulled his hand away and apologized.

"For what?"

"Uh… Never mind" Boy, was this girl too naïve or that she just didn't have shame? Athrun will never know… Unless he gets close to her, if ever that would happen.

Then they continued to walk to the car. Once they got there, Cagalli got one of her swim suits and went to change. Athrun offered to carry her towel while she was changing, and while she was, he was sniffling the damn thing like a dog.

When Cagalli was out, he felt like he was in heaven. Cagalli in a two-piece swimsuit was a sight to behold. It was a new side of her that he came to love so quickly. She got the towel from him and wrapped it around herself.

"Too bad you don't have a swim attire, Ath" She told him as they walked back to the beach. "We could've swam together"

Skinny dipping was the thing that came to his mind after she said that. But to hell with those thoughts, she was 16 and he was still turning 18. She was still a minor!

She ran to the water, tossing away her towel in the process, and splashed around like a kid. Athrun caught her towel in time before it landed on the water and to his luck, his shoes were wet—a great time not to wear the waterproof ones.

"Cagalli, I don't think you should stray that far" He told her in a worried voice. Sure, she was a good swimmer—she can out race Kira, for goodness graciousness! But that tingling feeling of worry would always remain, even if she was the best swimmer in all of the world. He still would worry.

"Don't be a joy killer, Athrun" She laughed that laugh that made him feel like sinking into the sand. Yeah, he was obsessed with her. "May be you should stop hanging out with my brother—you're taking after him. You used to be so much fun"

Athrun's jaw fell on that. She's telling him that he's no fun when it was her that always looked for him when she wanted fun. Hell, she changed a lot. Athrun concluded it had something to with Lacus or Miriallia. Though, the Heavens know how plain and quiet those two are.

Meanwhile, Stellar was being chased by Shinn. They were playing a new game now, and it seems that Shinn was it and Stellar was running for her life. Luna, Meyrin and Rey were hiding along the way, but it was Stellar whom Shinn saw first and wanted to tag.

Stellar found the volleyball they used to play a while ago and, even if she was bad at soccer, aimed the ball at Shinn and kicked with all her might. But for Shinn, who was a star soccer player, evaded the plastic inflatable ball by a few inches. The ball flew high and away making Meyrin, Rey and Luna emerge out of their hide-outs.

"The ball!" Luna and Meyrin gasped as they started to chase after it.

"Hey! Come back here!" Shinn called out to th girls as they began to run towards the flying ball. Rey began to laugh at him and he glared at Rey. "I'll make you pay for laughing!"

And with that, Shinn ran towards Rey. Rey ran away from Shinn and followed the girls with Shinn tailing him like a lion on a deer.

The ever innocent ball flew to the water and made the girls stop at the shorelines thanks to Meyrin and her fear of the worms in the water.

"Alright, that's too much! I don't care if we spent money on that damn ball, but I'm not getting in that water!" Meyrin told the girls.

"Then I'll go" Stellar said and shrugged her shoulders "it was my fault we got into this mess of chasing the ball—I just have a powerful kick!" She winked.

"Well, I'll race you" Luna offered the challenge "We'll both get the ball. Who wins, gets shopping money"

"That's what I'm taking about! Meyrin, do the start up"

"Sure! On your marks, ready, set—"

But before Meyrin could finish, she squealed in a low voice. Luna and Stellar looked at her and saw where she was looking at—Athrun. They saw Athrun and waved, he waved back casually and jogged towards them.

"What're you girls doing here?" Athrun asked them.

"A little relaxation" Meyrin answered first before the other two could.

"How about you? You're not the type to go to the beach four hours off the city without an invite" Stellar added, not minding Meyrin's not-so strange behavior.

"Hate to say it, she's right" Luna agreed "So, what brings you here?"

"My answer would be her" Athrun replied, pointing at the ocean. The three girls raised a confused eyebrow at him which he didn't bother to reply as his answer came to the shores.

"Hey, is this your ball?" Cagalli asked as she got out of the water, unnoticed by the three girls. The three girls turned their heads and saw Cagalli walking towards them with the ball.

"Ca-Cagalli!" Stellar's eyes beamed up as she saw Cagalli and embraced her. "It's been what, three years? How have you been doing? And in a two-piece bathing suit? Three years did wonders to you! Last time I was with you, you blew up Aunt Via's beautiful gnome with those explosives! Always the rebel!"

"Yes, well, three years was long enough staying with Lacus and Miriallia 24/7" Cagalli replied as she and Stellar pulled out from the hug "Little did I know, they've been sneaking clothes in my closet and stuff. But it's okay, Mom was really happy"

"I bet she was!" Stellar brought Cagalli to met Luna and Meyrin who were currently beside Athrun "Cags, this is Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke. Their sisters. Luna, Mey, this is Shinn's adorable younger cousin, Cagalli Yamato"

"Wow! We were just talking about you not too long ago" Luna said as she shook hands with Cagalli "Well, Shinn did most of the talking anyway"

"Uh-huh" Meyrin nodded "Nice to meet cha, Cagalli. Shinn's been telling us… stories about you"

"I bet he has exaggerated a lot, too" Cagalli laughed and then faced Athrun. "Athrun, can I have my towel?"

"Uh, yeah, sure" Athrun gave her the towel and she covered herself in it. And at that moment, Shinn and Rey arrived with fits of laughter.

"Hey, there's Zala!" Shinn told Rey and pointed Athrun. He didn't noticed the other girl with them, so he and Rey approached Athrun.

"What're you doing here, Athrun?" Rey asked. Rey looked up to Athrun, he was one of the guys that got his interest. And lucky to him, they were both friends thanks to Shinn.

"Yeah, can't be with Kira—Heaven knows how that guy can sleep like a sloth" Shinn commented "But Cagalli's just as worse, don't you think, Ath? I mean, she'd sleep basically the whole day!"

"I'm sure you're an early bird, Shinn" Cagalli said, surprising Shinn and Rey. She also made the girls and Athrun laugh. "Nice to see you again, cousin! I see that you haven't changed one bit"

"Cag-Cagalli!" Shinn stuttered as he felt like his summer vacation turned to hell. He didn't want his cousin to be here. He didn't want Cagalli to take Stellar's attention away like always! They were best friends for heaven's sake and he was _just_ a boyfriend. "What-What're you doing here?"

"I'm staying" And with that sentence, Shinn felt like his blood drained, his pulse stopping. He was doomed for the rest of the couple of years of high school. "And I'm living in with Kira and Athrun!"

"What year are you in, Cagalli?" Meyrin asked.

"I'm turning second" With that answer, Meyrin grinned.

"We're pretty much classmates now, then! I'm turning second too! We should hang out sometime!"

That for Shinn was a good thing. If Meyrin got close to Cagalli, Cagalli won't steal Stellar's attention away. That was a good thing for Rey as well. He could get his thoughts straight. Everytime he would go out with Luna, Meyrin wouldn't be tagging along since she'd be busy with Cagalli—but was that what he _really _wanted?

They went back to their cottage with Athrun and Cagalli joining them. And when Cagall took off her towel, Shinn just couldn't help but let his mouth hang open. Cagalli did some drastic changes over the couple of years since he'd last saw her.

"I wonder what hell Lacus and Miriallia went through to get you to wear that" Shinn commented and placed the fish he fried in front of Cagalli, urging her to taste his masterpiece.

"I went through the hell, thank you very much" Cagalli told him and stared at his fish oddly "I'd be happy to know that you didn't put poison in this, right—no, make that, I would be happy to know you didn't cook this… this… fish. I'd rather die. Plus, Miriallia said it's not good to eat grilled dishes, they can cause cancer"

"Since when did you care for cancer?" Athrun asked as he drank a bottle of SML beer "You used to skip breakfast, lunch and dinner and just eat pizza the whole day"

"Hell with Mir and Lacus is something you can't forget in a lifetime" Cagalli poked the fish and only ate the meat inside. "Hey, surprisingly, it's good—we have at least a cook in the family. God knows Kira and I can't cook"

Shinn snickered with pride "It's because I learn"

"The caveman way of cooking" Everyone laughed at that, except for Shinn who looked insulted. But hey, he was used to that and now, he ended having a word fight with his cousin.

"So, Athrun, do you have plans on taking any summer lessons this year?" Meyrin asked Athrun with all th courage she could muster up.

"Hmm… Not really" Athrun told her "But, the school is planning on giving advance lessons on Physics next week. If I take that, I won't have to take the damn subject next year… I'm not sure, Meyrin, but I might. Having Physics off my chest would do me good in my final year"

"You mean it's _that_ hard?" Meyrin gasped, emphasizing that.

"I'm not sure, but Chemistry sure is"

"It's got to be really hard since you're even having a hard time on it!"

Luna and Stellar were caught up listening to Shinn and Cagalli's bickering that they couldn't care less for what Meyrin was doing. But for Rey, his ears were pretty alert on Meyrin's conversation with Athrun.

And for the first time in his wonderful, peaceful and well made life—he hated the man he admired so much. He grew hate for Athrun Zala.

Shinn and Cagalli's bickering went into a backbiting contest about Kira. The two were arguing one moment and now, they were agreeing on how Kira was a disappointment in the family.

"…And to think you're living with him" Shinn told Cagalli as she ate his fish. Finally, he thought, she admitted he had skill.

"But at least Athrun's there!" Cagalli replied as she chewed on the fish meat. And at the mention of his name, Athrun went alert to hearing what Cagalli had to say about him. "He's not a joy killer like Kira is"

"Uh-huh, that's pretty much true" Shinn agreed and sipped on his coke.

Cagalli faced Athrun "Say, Athrun, what would you say if I called you big brother from now on?"

Shinn choked on his coke as he began to laugh. Man, was his cousin oblivious to the world around her.

"Big-Big Brother?" Athrun stuttered the words. He wished that the alcohol affected his hearing, since he didn't want to be her big brother! He wanted to be her… let's not get into that for now.

"Yeah! You're a better brother than Kira, I'm sure! And I've known you basically my entire life!" Cagalli walked beside Athrun and pointed at him "It's settled then, you're my big brother from now on!" Cagalli embraced Athrun tightly making Meyrin feel a tad bit jealous about the closeness they shared. "I'm not calling you Athrun anymore, it's going to be Big Brother! Got it, Big Brother?" Cagalli grinned innocently at him.

His world came crashing down. He so had wished he died only a few minutes or an hour ago so that he wouldn't hear this. He saw her underwear, got to spend almost two hours alone with her, got to see her in a two-piece bathing suit. He wished he died then, he really did. In fact, he wished to murder himself now.

Shinn and Stellar began laughing like idiots as the stunned expression on Athrun's face became visible. The two were very aware of Athrun's _secret _crush on Cagalli and knew this was the worst—to be called a brother by your own crush. Wasn't that a cherry on top of the best day of your life?

"Too stunned to speak, huh?" Cagalli laughed "I knew you'd love it, big brother!"

Athrun felt like choking at the name she used to call him. Big brother… It wasn't right, it just wasn't! Was it true that when you had something you want, you would pay a dear price? Was this the price he had to pay? He hoped it would—even if he could only be a brother to her, a fake one, he would do the job well. That meant he _**won't**_ give her off to any guy.

He'd have to die first before she could, he promised himself as he sat there frozen like ice. One little tap and he would crack into bits and pieces of shattered ice. Yeah, it was a big price to pay.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, guys! And I'm sorry for the bloody long wait—I know, I'm slow and I suck. But this is all that I can do, forgive yours truly for being a slug.

**Professional criticism** is highly _appreciated_ but **flames** _aren't_.

I want to stress that out 'coz some people don't really get that. Sorry if it annoys anyone. ^^;

Anyway, got any questions? Comments? Suggestions? Ask them away at my wordpress blog/site/whatever.

THIS IS NOT DEAD.

It's just on hiatus.

Don't kill me.

Yours ever truly,

Vani Jane


End file.
